


A Mother's Love

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Marvel (Mostly X-men and Young Avengers tbh) stuff [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Family, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative backstories, wanda is a good mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Wanda ran away when she found out she was pregnant. She wouldn't, couldn't, let the boys' father find them.But the thing about the past is, it has a way of finding you.





	1. Chapter 1

“Pietro… I need your help with something…” Wanda approached her brother, looking distraught and way less put together than he’s used to seeing her. “I… I need to get out of here, escape. I can't tell you my final destination, or where specifically I’ll go, can't risk telepaths or people who can tell you’re lying to find out… I… Please…” Pietro frowned but nodded, hugging her.

“Grab what you need, we’ll leave now.”

“Thank you!” she exclaimed and hugged him tightly before packing the bare necessities and some of her spell books and tomes. After she came back, they left.

-

“Miss Shepard!” Wanda turned and smiled at the teen male who raced over. She ran a nursery out of her home to help the parents in the small American town she had taken refuge in. Currently, the town was helping her get her American citizenship and helped provide a lot for her. Then again when she came into town she brought a child back to life before promptly passing out. ‘Wendy’ also healed the townspeople’s injuries and did her best with their illnesses, though most of the time she teleported them to the hospital. Funny, as Scarlet Witch most just saw her magic blasts, the more… Destructive spells, the chaos. Now, all they know are her healing arts and… Wanda shook her head.

“What is it? And Wendy is fine,” she reassured.

“Ma said to come grab ya, dad was an idiot.”

“Don’t call your father an idiot,” she chastised gently. “Alright, lead the way for me…?” Her twins, both barely four months by now, were asleep and should be asleep for at least a little while longer. Billy… Billy already looked so much like her, but also so much like their father Victor… But Tommy... her heart clenched, Tommy had white hair just like his uncle, and the most mischievous green eyes… She’d protect them, from everything. The world would fall before she allowed Doom anywhere near her kids or them onto a battlefield.

Once back home, she fed her kids, shushing them gently. “ _Hush my darlings don’t you worry, mama is here now,”_ she murmured in Romani, rocking them both gently as she used her powers to clean up a bit around the house. She absolutely adored her sons and the townsfolk had long accepted the Romani woman into their fold.

-

“Billy! No fair!” Tommy pouted as his brother used his powers to snatch his twin’s cookie.

“Billy! _What have I told you about your powers?”_

 _“Only use them for good,”_ Billy pouted but handed his brother back the cookie. The young seven-year-olds were a handful on top of the nursery kids, but Wanda loved their energy. Tommy inherited his uncle’s speed, and Billy definitely had very powerful magic he had gotten from both sides.

“ _That’s right,”_ Wanda smiled and ruffled his and Tommy’s hair. “That is for both of you.”

“Yes mama,” they said together.

“Good, both of you go then, the other kids will be here soon.” The two rushed off, Tommy pulling his brother along. Wanda smiled warmly at them, glad they were just as close as her and her brother. Pietro… Wanda swallowed down the homesickness that boiled up. No, this was what was best for her kids, for her small little family.

-

It wasn’t until her kids were 15 when Charles finally caught wind of them. The twins were in high school by then, Billy was a huge superhero fanboy and nerd, while Tommy was the town prankster. The white-haired teen never did anything explicitly illegal, mostly, and everything was harmless fun. Mostly. Unless someone thought bullying Billy was a good idea. However, in those situations, people tended to look the other way. Wanda loved her boys.

“Hello, Miss Shepard, I’m Charles Xavier, are your boys around?”

“In school, let out in fifteen… Come in.” Wanda let him in, heart pounding. How could have Charles found her? She was so careful!

“It took less time to get here than I thought,” Charles apologized as he came in. “Wendy Shepard correct?”

“Yes sir,” she nodded and followed him. “Tea?”

“Sounds lovely.” Charles looked around as he wheeled inside, making note of the many children. “You have a lot of kids.”

“Watch them,” Wanda hummed, keeping up her act. She looks a lot different after all. She had filled out a bit, not as fit form her Scarlet Witch days, and her long brown hair was cut to be halfway between her jaw and her shoulders. She also wore less makeup and a lot less revealing clothing. She also really amped up her accent, and even after all these years it ‘still hadn’t faded’ and her sons even had a slight accent.

“Aha see,” Charles nodded. “Now I’m sure you’ve noticed that they have very….”

“Abilities, mutants, like me,” Wanda nodded. “I know, magic and speed.” Charles looked surprised and Wanda smiled.

“We Romani much more accepting, this town very accepting also.” Charles smiled and nodded. The two chatted and Charles was quite endeared to ‘Wendy’ before her kids came home.

“ _Ma? We’re home!”_ Tommy called. The boys, although fluent in English and Romani, spoke primarily Romani at home.

“ _Hello dearies, I’m in the kitchen! Help the parents find their kids?”_ Wanda called back and the two ran around doing just that as parents showed up. Billy froze, eyes wide once he and his brother entered the kitchen.

“You’re Charles Xavier!” He beamed and went over. Tommy rolled his eyes good-naturedly and went over, looking at Charles with a distrusting look. Wanda smiled sadly. She never had it in her to suppress Billy’s interest and love of superheroes.

“That is correct, you two must be Billy and Tommy Shepherd, correct?”

“Wow, yeah. I’m Billy, this is my brother Tommy!”

“Boys,” Wanda smiled and made tea for them. “Come, join for tea.”

“Yes, ma.” They said together and sat down with her at the table and she gave them their cups.

“Now… I mentioned it briefly to your mother but… I’d like to talk to you two about my school. She mentioned you already knew you were mutants so we can skip that part…” As Charles talked he noticed Tommy remained skeptical, but Billy seemed really excited. “It’s obviously your choice, and as always I do allow people to stay a week in the manor to see if it is for them if you wish.”

“Ma?” Billy turned to Wanda excitedly.

“ _Only if you want to, my dear.”_

“I’ll go with him,” Tommy promised his mother, knowing how much she hated leaving the town and the nearby city.

“Your mother is more than welcome to come as well,” Charles reassured. Wanda hesitated, then shook her head and smiled

“Their experience. Just promise safety.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This is so cool!” Billy squealed as he and Tommy got their stuff unpacked in their room for the next week. It was nearly a month since Charles came to see them at their home.

“Chill out bro.” Tommy rolled his eyes and finished putting his clothes in one of the dressers. “It’s still a school.”

“A mutant school! For mutants! With the _X-men_!” Billy grinned. “I bet Quicksilver is around here somewhere!” Tommy paused, mind racing quickly in the way it did.

“True,” he conceded. It was no secret to either of their group of friends, Tommy was sporty and Billy was a huge nerd so they had different friends, that Tommy was a _huge_ fan of Quicksilver. “It would be cool to race him, I know he’s faster but still.” Billy grinned and nodded.

“I just wanna meet, like, everyone, and experience a class! That would be so cool! Mom and her books and tomes are awesome and all but she doesn't want me practicing the more interesting spells.”

“I doubt they'll let you try and resurrect someone from the dead either,” Tommy pointed out.

“No fun,” Billy deadpanned. “I mean our one trick.” Tommy glanced over then grinned.

“It’s a fun one isn’t it?” Tommy mused. Billy nodded, beaming. “Come on, let’s go find the professor and tell him we’re moved in.” the two boys soon left their room.

-

“Billy, I’m telling you, the office is this way.”

“And I’m telling you it’s not.” The twins continued to bicker, students and staff looking over curiously as the two made their way down the hall.

“Prove it,” Billy huffed.

“That it’s not this way? Fine!” Tommy raced off at top speed and Billy rolled his eyes.

“Anywhere but here,” he muttered, concentrating his powers to teleport him. It was significantly harder when he had never visited the place he wanted to go, but still doable.

“No fair!” Tommy huffed as he raced into the office, Charles looking between the two of them from where he was doing paperwork.

“I was still right.” Billy turned and smirked at his brother, winking.  Tommy huffed.

“You two moved in then?” Charles smiled.

“Yes, sir!” Billy nodded eagerly. Charles nodded and smiled as the office door opened.

“Ah Mr. Altman, can you lead these new potential students around? They’re here for a week.”

“Of course sir! I’m Teddy Altman. I’m a shapeshifter.” Billy and Tommy turned to look at the student who walked in. Billy felt his mouth go dry, because holy… Teddy was tall, bulky, blonde hair and blue eyes and… Wow. Billy’s gay heart could not process the perfection. Fortunately, his bi but much more in control brother elbowed him.

“Gay, I mean hey, I’m Billy, this is Tommy.” Billy blushed when he realized his word vomited.

“I’m fast, he’s weird,” Tommy hummed. Charles paused at the familiar phrase. It couldn't be… no. Pietro said his sister disappeared, not even the white-haired speedster knew where she was.

“Cool,” Teddy chuckled and smiled. “Professor…?”

“They’ll be shadowing you for the week,” Charles nodded. “That’s all I needed.”

“Alright, follow me, guys!” He smiled and led them out and Billy swallowed. Wow, okay. Teddy didn’t think he was weird or creepy or whatever. Holy mother of mary, he may have a shot.

Meanwhile, Teddy was immediately endeared to the burnet, who was completely adorable and awkward and wow awkwardness has never been so attractive to the basketball star. He lead them to his first class.

“Most of the time, classes aren’t mandatory, we're free to also go to the danger room or gym and practice with our powers as well, but for this week I’ll go to as many as possible with you guys.”

“Cool!” Billy beamed. “I heard most of the X-Men are actually teachers hear!”

“They are, a fan then?" Teddy smiled warmly. “I love superheroes as well, it took me forever not to freak out and fanboy every time I say one, still do internally.” Tommy rolled his eyes and followed as the two talked. His twin was so transparent, which was admittedly slightly annoying but at the same time hilarious.

“Welcome Teddy, these are our potential students?” Kurt smiled as he saw Teddy enter, the blond five minutes early as always.

“Yes sir, this is Billy and Tommy, twins.”

“Nice to meet you! Oh wow, you’re Nightcrawler!”

“I am yes,” Kurt chuckled and smiled as the other students piled in. “Hello students, take a seat. It’s a practical lesson today.” Many students cheered, but some groaned. Billy’s eyes widened and he glanced at Tommy. Practical…? Tommy grinned and they sat down, Billy’s mind racing. Would he be expected to use his powers? This wasn't something he had thought about, more focused on being invited to Xavier’s school than the fact that a mutant would have to use their powers at a mutant school. His mom was going to kill him. One by one everyone showed off their abilities and a ton of them were actually really impressive.

Tommy, knowing the anxiety and awkwardness that is his brother, dragged him up with him and whispered in his ear. Billy relaxed and took a breath, nodding.

“My bro’s powers and magic are a bit… weird, and hard to explain, one of them is being able to enhance other abilities such as my super speed,” Tommy explained to Kurt. the blue-furred man nodded and Billy sat down, muttering to himself and heard many gasps as his magic manifested. He blocked everything out, the world didn’t exist outside of his magic...

Apparently, he did a too good of a job, because Billy was startled out of his concentration and the spell dissipated along with his magic when he heard a large BOOM as Tommy rushed off at full (enhanced) speed.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath. “I”m so sorry Mr. Kurt, Nightcrawler, sir! I didn't mean to enhance his speed _that_ much didn’t even think I could wow uh-” he continued to ramble apologetics as Tommy came back and he claimed his brother down and helped him concentrate enough to reverse the damage the sonic boom had caused.

“Billy it’s fine…” Kurt tried over and looked between the tow.

“Does this mean we can leave class early?” a random kid pipe dup and Kurt ran a hand over his face.

“Fine, yes, class dismissed.” The students left and Billy felt his heart pound.

“Am I in trouble? I’m, sorry! I didn’t-”

“You’re not in trouble.” When Billy relaxed, Kurt had to ask. “What else can you do?” As Billy explained, Kurt could swear there was something familiar about them. Their powers were ringing bells but he didn’t know why…

-

Billy ducked his head and shifted awkwardly as people excitedly talked to him, asking questions about his powers and ‘I have a practical exam next class can you help out?’ It was… a bit overwhelming, and Tommy was a saint, deflecting most of them and making sure he had a good social buffer for his twin. Teddy had also helped, distracting people and reminding that any enhancements, unless approved, would not be tolerated in exams.

“I didn’t think that would cause so many people to…” Billy rubbed his shoulders.

“Agreed,” Tommy smiled. “Don’t worry about though, I can take the attention.” He winked and Billy laughed and bumped shoulders with his twin. The white-haired teen grinned, happy his brother was now much more relaxed.

“Come on, we’re heading to the gym,” Teddy smiled and led the way. “Normal I’d go to the danger room, but…”

“Gotcha,” Billy nodded and smiled.

“I think you’ll be especially excited about the gym, Tommy, Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver is our gym instructor/sports couch. He’s pretty awesome.”

“Yeah?” Tommy asked, clearly excited.

“Now who’s the fanboy?” Billy teased gently.

“Ha ha,” Tommy said sarcastically. Teddy chuckled as he watched the boys bicker. It was a bit endearing if the blond was, to be honest.

-

“Hey… You two,” Pietro approached them after class and frowned in thought, glancing at Teddy. “I want to speak to them alone.”

“Okay…?” Teddy blinked but smiled at the two of them and went to his next class.

“Do you know about my twin sister?” the albino mutant asked after Teddy left them alone. Billy tilted his head.

“The Scarlet Witch, right? She disappeared a little over 15 or so years ago, right? I heard Magneto and Doctor Doom are still threatening war.” Pietro paused, then nodded.

“Sorry, your powers just reminded me of hers. A reality warper correct?”

“That’s what our Ma says is the most accurate way to explain our powers, she’s really cool, and has the same powers as me.”  Billy offered and rubbed his side after Tommy elbowed him.

“Ignore my brother,” Tommy hummed. “All you need to know is I’m fast, he’s weird, and-”

“Right,” Pietro chuckled, then paused. “I used to say that all the time at your age, about my sister and I, where’d you hear that?” Before he knew it, the two were gone with a simple ‘anywhere but here’ from Billy. Pietro blinked but smiled. “Well Wanda, I know about where you are now…”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s been a while, Wanda,” Pietro murmured and Wanda tensed.

“Pietro?” She turned, eyes wide. “You don’t look any different… How are you…?”

“You look a lot different, still my sister though, and I’m doing well, I teach at the school now.” He approached slowly, taking in everything about his twin. “My nephews… They’re amazing. Talented, Tommy has my hair and powers, people might think he’s mine,” he joked. Wanda gave a laugh and hugged him.

“I missed you so, so much Pietro, I’m so sorry, so, so sorry I never told you I was so scared. Their father… Their father is Doom, Pietro.” The albino mutant felt his breath hitch.

“Does he-”

“No, my kids don’t know either. They know me as Wendy Shepard, everyone around this town does.”

“Wendy huh?” Pietro teased but nodded. “Okay, I promise you, I won't let Doom find out. Wanda, it’s bad. I’m barely keeping dad from declaring war by telling him you’re safe and unharmed…”

“I.. I love our father, I do, but I can't be caged anymore, I’m the happiest I have ever been and I’m.. Here, with my sons, free. I run an in-home nursery, I’m healing people, helping them. I don’t feel pressured to fight in a God-awful war our father has declared on the world and I can forge a future for my sons and keep them safe, or as safe as they can be since they’ve taken a shine to Charles’s school.”

“I’ll protect them,” Pietro promised and hugged her. “I missed you too, by the way.”

“I missed you too, and I’ll visit, maybe, Charles didn’t seem to recognize me,” Wanda chuckled. Pietro snorted.

“The boys have powers like ours and Billy looks almost exactly like you and people still haven’t figured it out.”

“Honestly some people,” Wanda rolled her eyes and smiled. “Call me okay? And make sure no one finds me?”

“Of course! Love ya sis,” Pietro ruffled her hair and laughed before speeding off. Wanda snorted and shook her head before turning back to making herself some tea. Pietro was still Pietro it seemed, and he also had that silver jacket and his band t-shirts.

-

At the end of the semester, Billy and Tommy had a huge going away party with their friends, who all joked about them going to a big fancy private school. Wanda invited Pietro, and Tommy happily put up with the playful jabs at the fact that his idol was here, which left Pietro grinning.

“Dork,” Wand mused to her brother after he and Tommy raced. No, she totally didn’t cheat for her son so Tommy could win. Not her. Never. Tommy rose a brow but grinned.

“Whatever you say, I’d recognize your magic anywhere by the way.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wanda hummed and smiled.

“I'm sure you don’t,” Pietro rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“How’s Kurt?”

“Good, we’re both doing good,” Pietro rose a brow, “How'd you…?”

“Billy and Tommy.” Pietro chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m not surprised,” he looked to his nephews, who were happily chatting with their friends. “They’re great kids. Billy is a total fanboy and nerd but it’s honestly endearing, and Tommy is almost exactly like me.”

“He is, honestly I had such a hard time not accidentally calling him you when they were growing up,” Wanda admitted. “Does that make me a bad mom?”

“No, just makes you a sister who missed her brother,” Pietro reassured. Wanda relaxed and nodded, turning back to watch her kids.

“It’s so hard to let them go, for multiple reasons.”

“I know sis, I’ll keep an eye on them as I said.”

“Thank you,” Wanda relaxed and hugged him. Pietro smiled and hugged back. “Take care of your nephews okay? Deflect father if you can.” Pietro nodded and the two continue to catch up and chat.

-

“That seems to be everything,” Billy stretched and grinned at Tommy.

“Yep,” Tommy hummed and smiled. “Just like at home, sharing a room, gossiping about our new classmates, think I’ll be allowed to be in track?” He had made a deal with his former school, he’d stick to human speeds as long as he was allowed to do pole vault. He loved the event, much to the relief of his old school. He wasn’t sure if they would even be allowed to let him compete otherwise.

“Maybe, ask professor Xavier.” Billy smiled. Tommy _loved_ track and field, in particular pole vaulting. He said he always get a certain thrill in it. Tommy hummed and nodded, lounging on his bed.

“Not a bad place though, gonna miss the chaos of school and the kiddies ma looks after.”

 _“I’m gonna miss mom speaking Romani, and taking care of the herb garden,”_ Billy admitted.

 _“I’m gonna miss watching your magic lessons,”_ Tommy agreed. “ _And making mischief around town with my friends.”_ Billy nodded to his brother and turned to his comic book collection, sorting them. “ _We have each other though, and still share a room.”_ Both boys looked over as a knock resounded on their door.

“You two moved in and settled? It’s dinner time,” Pietro called to them.

“Yeah coming!” Billy called and Tommy smirked, racing off. The burnet rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Tommy ran off already.”Pietro chuckled and nodded.

“Follow me then, Billy right?”

“Yeah,” the witch nodded and followed him down the hall and to the dining room. “Thanks for grabbing us.”

“Not a problem, I remember when I first moved into the manor, I actually live with my father in Genosha during the summer.”

“Yeah? Magneto right?” Billy glanced over. Pietro nodded.

“Yeah, I have a sister too, Wanda. It’s been...Interesting ever since she disappeared. Both our father and Doctor Doom have claimed the other has kidnapped her.”

“Why tell me this?” Billy frowned. Pietro just chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry about the why kid, just know if you need anything, your brother and I are more than welcome to come to me.” Billy really was so much like Wanda. Pietro smiled as they entered the dining room. “For now, don’t sweat the small stuff.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So you go by Hulkling huh?” Billy asked Teddy several weeks later. The blond ducked his head.

“I mean… Big, green, and shapeshifting so…”

“I like it,” Billy grinned. “I’m still thinking of mine, Tommy is gonna go by Speed, assuming mom doesn’t get a heart attack.”

“She’s protective then?”

“A bit,” Billy admitted. “She… Has a good reason though. Our father wasn’t a nice man, and she fled her home country when she was pregnant with my brother and me. Mom raised us really well, in my opinion. I love her, so does Tommy even if he won’t admit it. We’re Jewish Wiccan, as weird as it sounds I promise.”

“Yeah? That stinks about… Ya know. At least she got away.”

“Yeah,” Billy nodded. “She’s great, she has magic, like me. I’m not really sure where Tommy's speed comes from but the x-gene can be weird like that.”

“It can be,” Teddy laughed. “For example, no one knows where Cassie’s size manipulation comes from, considering neither of her parents are mutants.”

“Ant-Man’s kid right? I heard she went here after being thrown out of her house for sneaking out to be Stature.”

“That’s her,” Teddy nodded. “She’s one of my best friends, there’s also David, Prodigy, he was part of the Brotherhood before Magneto and Professor X finally stopped being idiots and got together, he goes to the school now. There’s Noh-Varr, who comes around sometimes, he’s a banished Kree soldier or something and now kinda does space stuff. Kate Bishop doesn’t go to the school, but she comes around to teach archery to the kids, not a mutant but she is the current Hawkeye so nobody really cares. Eli is the grandson of one of the dudes they tested the super serum on before they gave it to Captain America. He constantly says he's the grandson of the real Captain America. You’ll also sometimes see America come around when she’s visiting her girlfriend, Phoenix. She’s an interdimensional traveler who everyone swears is Kree but she isn’t, just has similar powers. She’s sassy as all hell and can take as much snark as she dishes out. We’re kind of a team, though we’ve really ever done low-risk missions. Professor Xavier says we have a real shot at becoming full X-men once we graduate.”

“That’s so cool!” Billy exclaimed, eyes wide. Teddy nearly sighed in relief. He had hoped to impress him and not come off as bragging. “You have a team already? I thought we weren't supposed to form teams until we were seventeen or eighteen or whatever.”

“Not usually, but Kate asked us to help her in an undercover mission in a school and the rest, as they say, is history.” It had been a crazy mission too, going to Midtown High to investigate some rumors for the Avengers and Spider-Man. That mission was also what revealed Cassie as Stature, for a different reason than the mission, and she came with them back to the school. “That was nearly a year ago.”

“Wow that’s crazy man, a year ago I watched my mom faint after bringing a kid back from the dead.” Good job, Billy. You’re gonna make him think you’re making this a competition.

“She brought someone back from the dead?” Teddy’s eyes widened in shock.

“Yeah, she doesn’t do it often, because it makes her faint, takes a few days to wake up, but she always saves kids.” Teddy nodded, eyes wide.

“Can you do that?”

“Don’t know,” Billy admitted, looking very reluctant. “Mom refuses to teach me how, and I doubt she’ll let anyone in the school teach me.” Teddy nodded and the two quickly changed the subject.

-

“Okay Billy, focus,” Minerva, one of the teachers and the only adult mutant in the school with magic, murmured. “Feel the world around you, okay? Focus on manipulating those energies.”

“ _IwanttomovetherockIwanttomovetherockIwantto-”_

 _“_ I told you, no speaking out loud,”  Ginny reprimanded. She was a ‘student-teacher’ under Minerva.

“I’m trying to concentrate,” Billy snapped finally, frustrated on both being forced to do simple things despite the demonstration of his powers, and that he wasn't allowed to do it his way. “Some of us can't do it silently, you know. Magic doesn't have set rules or ways of doing it. There are as many different ways to access magic as there are magical categories in accordance with our understanding.” Honestly this woman.

“Now Mister Shepard you’re new to-”

“I”m not new to magic, I’ve had magic since I was…. Six or seven. Mom has been teaching me about my magic since I was a kid, she’s a magic user too.”

“Mister Shepard I’m your instructor!”

“That doesn’t mean I have to respect you,” Billy deadpanned. “Especially when you treat me like I’m a four-year-old, saying spells out loud isn't bad or in any way or is a sign I’m inexperienced. Everyone has different ways of channeling and accessing magic and while there are certain things, such as my flying and elemental manipulation and summoning, that I don’t do that for, it doesn't mean I don’t need to do it for other things, especially when I need a specific thing to happen. Also, you’re not my instructor, technically, Miss Minerva is.” You could hear a pin drop in the room.

-

“Headmaster! I refuse to teach him!” Billy could hear here even outside of the office. It was honestly amazing.

“What did you do that a teacher won’t teach you?” Erik asked as he passed.  Billy shrugged and explained the situation and was surprised when Erik high fives him. “True rebellion, my boy, is knowing when something is wrong and standing up against it. I approve.”

“Thanks, wow, Magneto approves of something I did,” Billy breathes and Erik chuckled as the door opened.

“I was going to come around and see how you were doing, then I heard yelling.” Xavier sighed tiredly and let him in with Billy.

“So, I don’t have to learn from a completely condescending person?” Billy asked hopefully. “Honestly it’s like she’s never even dealt with chaos magic before. Besides, she’s a student teacher, not my actual instructor.”

“Minerva-”

“Told you to help me if I needed it since she knew my mom has been teaching me magic since I was seven, which you would know if you read my file like she told you to do and I gave you and her permission to do,” Billy cut her off. “And I respect Miss Minerva more than just the common respect all humans should have because she treats me like someone who knows how their magic works. She treats us all with that respect and doesn’t try and force us to do magic her way because unlike you, she understands that magic doesn’t have any one way of being done.” Ginny sputtered and Xavier just silently listened.

“It appears I’ve made an error in allowing you to student teach here, I’ll let your professor know how abysmally you treated our students, off you go now,” The headmaster finally spoke up. Erik grinned as she walked out of the door. Charles sighed tired and smiled apologetically at Billy. “I’m sorry about that, Mister Shepard. I’ll let Minerva know."

“It’s no trouble sir, may I return to class…?”

“Yes, go,” Charles waved him off.


	5. Things Esculate

Three weeks later, Tommy was approaching the headmaster’s office to ask about sports, when he froze when reaching for the doorknob.

“I have this under control, Charles!”

“The Situation is escalating! Erik, this cold war can only end in two ways. You and I both know what could happen if this does turn into an all-out war.”

“I understand that, but I can't exactly back down at this point, Charles. Who knows what he’ll-” Tommy raced off quickly, heart pounding.

“Billy!” Tommy rushed into their room.

“Hey, Tommy, what’s up? Did you ask about athletics?”

“ _ Enough about that, I was about to enter when X and Erik were talking about the whole thing between Magneto and Doom; it’s worse than we thought. _ ” Tommy then explained everything he had heard. Billy frowned, thinking.

“ _ This… Is bad. Very bad, if a war like that were to happen… _ ” Tommy nodded at his brother’s words.

_ “No, kidding.”  _ Cassie paused as she was about to knock, frowning in confusion at the unknown language. The boys continued talking about and discussing something. Teddy had asked her to get them to see if they wanted to train with them, mostly because her fellow blond had a massive crush on Billy. Still, Cassie shook her head.

“Boys?” Cassie knocked on the door. “I’m Cassie; Teddy wanted to know if you wanted to train with us today?” The two went quiet before Teddy opened up the door.

“Oh, hey, sure, one moment?” The white-haired teen asked. The blonde nodded and the door shut again before it opened up several minutes later, and the two followed her.

-

“You finally arrived!” Kate waved. “I’m Kate, you know Teddy, just met Cassie, and this is Eli and David.”

“Hey,” Tommy waved. “I’m Tommy; this is Billy.” The burnet waved and smiled.

“I’m the weird one, Tommy is the fast one. I have magic; he’s better at physical fighting.” The group nodded, and Teddy smiled at the two of them. He was glad the twins decided to join them, and Teddy was a bit worried that either Tommy or Billy would say no.

“So you’re the twins Teddy told us about?” Eli asked, eyeing them. He doesn’t have his mask on, so his face was completely visible. “Interesting…”

“Uh… Thanks? Anyway, you’re quiet,” Tommy zipped over to America, who had just arrived.

“I just got here,” America rose a brow and looked him over. “Nice hair, you dye it, emo wannabe?”

“Naw, Billy is the emo wannabe this?” Thad ran a hand through his hair. “All natural! Born this way, baby!”

“ _ Tommy, what the hell?”  _ Billy huffed.

“What language is that?” Cassie piped up. Everyone turned to look at her. “Sorry! I heard it when I came up to your door to get you.” The twins look at each other, having a silent twin conversation.

“Romani,” the twins said together. Tommy and Billy decided it couldn't hurt to tell her; it’s not like there were many ways to learn Romani besides someone who knew it teaching you.

“It’s our native tongue, and our ma’s as well,” Billy said. “She taught it to us alongside English.”

“Cool,” Teddy smiled warmly. Billy ducked his head sheepishly.

“Thanks, also, Tommy, bro, I’m not an emo wannabe!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tommy paused, “You’re too much of a nerd to be an emo.”

“That’s enough you two,” America snorted before the twins could get into a full-blown sibling argument. “Training time.”

-

“ _ This cold war is escalating, but why do you think it’s been taken this far? By Erik’s words, it almost sounds like he has no choice at this point,”  _ Tommy frowned. Billy nodded. There seemed to be something they were missing, like a giant piece of the puzzle.

_ Your mother. _

Billy paused, blinking blearily. What was-That wasn’t his inner voice.

“Mom has magic, too, right? Maybe she knows?” Billy suggested. Tommy blinked, thinking about it.

“Maybe,” The white-haired teen nodded. “But she’s also super protective of us.”

“True,” Billy mused. Still, that voice, and what it said, was nagging his mind. What was that voice? What could it mean? Billy shook his head and followed Tommy to the kitchen for a snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sun fun fun! The ploy will start really firing up here after this don't worry
> 
> Also comments and kudos are absolutely loved!
> 
> If you guess the voice, you get cookies


End file.
